


Solangelo Tangled Au

by himynameisrandomname



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Tangled (2010), The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: First fanfic ever, M/M, solangelo, solangelo tangled au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4635876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himynameisrandomname/pseuds/himynameisrandomname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much follows the plot of Tangled except it's Solangelo! I love Tangled and I love Solangelo so I hope this goes well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How it all began

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic ever but I hope y'all enjoy!

Long ago, Apollo fell in love with a mortal queen. The queen ruled so much land that her subjects felt she ruled the world. She was a benevolent leader, as well as a soon to be mother. All went wrong, however, when her unborn baby became seriously ill.

To save the life of his love, Apollo needed a healing flower from the garden of Queen Hera of Olympus. She reluctantly agreed to let him have it, on the condition that she could have the baby when it was born. Apollo pleaded her to not take his son, but he needed the flower. In the end, he managed to convince her that if the child would find the queen, or if a search party brought his son home, then his child could be free from Hera's clutches. In return, he promised that he would not aid in the search, because being a god gave him an unfair advantage, and he wouldn't send out another god to find the baby. 

Soon, Apollo's love, Rosalie, gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. Just as she was holding her son for the first time, Hera snatched him away The queen choked out, "William. I name thee William Solace. Please do not take away his name, Queen Hera."

In hopes that her son would find her, the queen sent out search parties, and every year on his birthday, she, and the rest of the kingdom lit lamps and set them afloat. His beauty was legend, and many spoke of the prince. His tale was never forgotten.


	2. Chapter 2

Hera kept William (Will) locked up in the tallest room of a tower in the middle of a deserted forest. She tried to act like the gods didn't exist, by climbing the tower by hand instead of just bursting in, and, most importantly, exploiting Will's gift. 

"Honey, I'm tired. Sing to me."

"Yes mother." Hera smiled fondly. There was something endearing about her 5 year old son. He was certainly cuter then Hephaestus and Ares had ever been. 

"Flower gleam and glow,  
Let your power shine,   
Make the clock reverse,   
Bring back what once was mine,   
What once was mine." 

Hera felt energy seep into her veins as she listening to his beautiful, soothing voice. She looked at her son to tell him she loved him, only to see he was asleep. She gently carried him to his bed and tucked him in. 

"I love you, flower."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think there will be solangelo in the next chapter or the one after. Btw, I know Will sucks at singing but I'm giving him a ton of talents to help the story.


	3. Chapter 3

"Will. In three days is your 18th birthday. What do you want?" Hera asked, a small smile finding it's way on her face.

Timidly, Will began. "I-I wish to go outside and see the floating lights that always appear on my birthday. I'm finally old enough-" 

"That is quite enough William. You know why you can't go outside. People will take advantage of your gift. You are too young. And those lights are nothing but stars. Furthermore, the fact that they appear on your birthday is a coincidence of nature. End of story." Hera was fuming with rage. She sighed. "What else do you want?"

"Can I have a new bow and arrow? And some targets? My old ones are too small...If it's convenient.. mother." Will looked down so she wouldn't see his tears. 

"That's a three day journey William." Lies. All lies. She could flash it to him in a second. But, 1) she wanted him to think she was normal so no magic and normally timed trips, and 2) she needed an excuse to go to the olympian council for 3 days anyways. "But you are worth it, flower. I'll be back with your present by your birthday. Eat well. I love you."

"I love you too, mother." 

"You stay in this tower, ok William?"

"Yes mother." 

"Then I will see you soon." And with that, she was already climbing out the tower.

Will sighed and went to sleep, preparing for the first of the 3 days of boredom that he was doomed to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solangelo next chapter! Yay!


	4. Meeting Di Angelo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will meets strangers for the first time in his life.

Will was playing a melody on his beautiful piano (which, not that he knew it, was a gift from Apollo), when suddenly the shadows behind him shifted and revealed two people that looked about Will's age. A exhausted boy was supporting a girl with a broken ankle. Will felt nervous and afraid, yet oddly excited. He'd never seen anyone other than Hera, after all. 

"Who are you?" Will inquired curiously. 

The boy hesitated. "Unimportant. We'll be out as soon as we set her ankle." He gestured to the girl. "Do you have anything I can use to make a splint?"

'If only they knew what I can really do.' Will thought. He decided to stall until he came up with a solution as to what to say. 

"Why are you here? What are your names? How did she break her ankle?" Will had a million more questions, but he had to know these first, as they were the most important. At a closer look, he could tell that both the boy and girl were attractive, but they did not look related. The boy was very pale, whereas the girl had a rich, healthy complexion and a regal aura despite her pain. 

The boy looked like he was struggling to answer, and the girl was grimacing in pain. 

"We needed a place to.... stay for a while and I saw your tower so I shadow traveled up here....nevermind. My name is Nico Di Angelo and this is Reyna. If you've heard of us....nevermind you probably haven't or else... " The boy trailed off. A curious expression made its way onto his face. "Who are you? Have you always been in this tower? Wait. Look, we really need to help Reyna. Now." 

Will felt uncomfortable. He wanted to help her though. "Can...this is going to sound very odd but can you knock her out? And then give us some privacy? I swear I'll heal her...I'm a doctor. And then you can be on your way."

"NO! Are you some sort of creep?! No! I'm no good with injuries but just give me something to set her ankle." Nico looked livid, he was very protective of Reyna.

Reyna suddenly stirred. "Ni....Co. Knock me ...out. I trust...him." She croaked.

Nico hesitated and then hit her with the flat of his sword when he realized they didn't have much of a choice. Reyna crumpled to the ground. He gestured for Will to take her, and Will carried her to his room. 

"Flower gleam and glow,  
Let your power shine,  
Make the clock reverse,  
Bring back what once was mine,  
What once was mine." Will sang quietly so Nico wouldn't hear him. After he finished, Reyna's eyes fluttered open. She gingerly touched her ankle. 

"It doesn't hurt....how?" She looked at Will in amazement. Will shrugged. 

"I think you should leave now with Nico." He murmured as they walked out. 

Nico saw Reyna walking and stared at Will. "What? How?"

Will sank into a chair. "On second thought, maybe you should stay a while so I can explain. My name is Will, by the way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'll try to update asap. Did you guys like it? Comment please, I wanna see if it's good or bad.


	5. Deal

Will glanced down at his hands. "So...What do you want to know?"

"How did you heal Reyna? How long have you been in this tower? Have you ever left? How...." Nico trailed off, lost in thought. He had to admit, he was slightly intrigued by this stranger. It had just been that morning when he and Reyna had stolen Octavian's crown, and now he was standing in front of a mysterious blue-eyed beauty. 

"I...I am very good at healing....It's a hobby, I'm mostly alone here, so I study medical works. I never really get to apply my knowledge though. I...I couldn't let you watch because...I don't need people making me heal them left and right." Will inwardly cringed. He was always so bad at lying because he rarely practiced. He hadn't exactly been expecting a situation like this.

"I've been in this tower my whole life. My mother has never let me leave because she thinks people will exploit- um... my 'beauty'. Personally, I don't think that's a fair argument because I don't see myself as that beautiful, but then again I haven't compared to that many people. Oh dear lord, I'm rambling right? Sorry. Er...Why...How did you end up here? How did Reyna get injured?" 

Nico sighed. "So you know of the legend of Prince William right?" He saw Will's confused expression and sighed. "Nevermind. You will learn how everything happened someday."

Will couldn't help himself. "Have you seen the floating lights?" He blurted out. He quickly looked away and blushed, waiting to be told they were stars. 

"Has anyone not seen them?" Reyna gave a weak chuckle as Will jumped. She had been so quiet, he had forgotten she was there. Sadly, he realized how ignorant he was. Everyone had seen them. He was the rare fool, locked away in a tower, forever isolated. His eyes stung, and he got up, careful to not show weakness in front of Reyna and Nico. Especially Nico. 

Nico gave him a sympathetic look. "Well, come on then. You can come see the lantern festival with us." He said as he got up and stretched. 

Will's heart beat wildly in his chest. He was partly apprehensive that Nico would pull his sword on him but....no. That wasn't it. Looking into Nico's dark eyes, he realized that everything was suddenly so real. He was really talking to a stranger. The stranger really was beautiful, not that looks mattered too much to Will. 

Nico cleared his throat. "You're staring at me. We don't really do that much in public. If you stare at someone it typically means you find them...attractive."

"Oh-ohhhh ok. Thank you...for your offer but I think I'm good. I shouldn't leave the tower. Mother gets mad." Will rubbed his neck nervously.

"One day. You spend one day out with us. If you like it, stay with us. If you don't like it, Nico will bring you back in literally a second. It's the best way to thank you for helping me." Reyna piped up. 

Will hesitated. 'I do have three days until Mother finds out.' He internally reasoned. 

Seconds passed. Minutes passed. Nico looked at Will impatiently. 

'Maybe Nico can be my Prince Charming.' He mused. He had to admit, he liked that idea a lot. 

"Deal. One day."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The romance parts will pick up I promise, but it will be way better if I subtly build them up first. Also, please excuse and kindly alert me about grammatical mistakes or if the plot doesn't add up. I'm literally half asleep so it may suck. Remember to comment telling me what you think!


	6. Luke? :/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for making Luke seem terrible. I actually like Luke but the story needed someone bad and I'm saving Octavion for later ;)

It was hell. They got attacked by monsters multiple times that day. Will sincerely wished he was back in the tower where he was safe, but Reyna insisted that they pay him back by fulfilling his dreams, and she promised she would protect him. He also wished to get closer to Nico. So he persevered. 

And it got worse. The next day Reyna told him she and Nico had to attend to some business and she left him with some money (that he only knew how to spend because of his books) despite his clear objections to being left alone. Will was reading a medical textbook (he had grabbed one from Hera's collection to keep up his act), when someone put their hand on his thigh and started rubbing it slowly.

"Hello. My name is Luke. You seemed a bit lost. Do you need a guide." He said guide rather suggestively. "Or, I can just take to my place." He was rather attractive with his sandy blonde hair and tan. The only thing that marred his appearance was a scar Will could easily remove. The hand on his thigh was inching its way up underneath the public table, and was making him nervous. 

"I'm fine, thanks! I'll-I'm good. Um please take your hand off my thigh please." Will said, a frantic blush coming in his face. 

Luke rolled his eyes. "You are the best looking person I've ever met and I'm going to take advantage of that. If you don't come willingly, I won't wait till home." His hand was still in Will's thigh. 

Will considered asking for help but then he would bring attention to himself which was the last thing he needed. He decided to stall and hope for the best. 

"I'm not interested." 'Where the heck did that come from?' Will thought. 'Great. Now he's going to beat me up.' 

Luke chuckled and then crashed his lips into Will's, while carrying him off the table bench and pinning him to the wall so Will couldn't struggle that easily. Will squirmed, his eyes wide in horror.

"Sto-stop. Please stop. Please." He panted.

"You don't want that." Luke purred. 

Will's hormones were going crazy for all the wrong reasons. He felt like throwing up. It was terrible, and he didn't know how far Luke was going to go. 

Luke ran a hand down his shirt, whistling when he felt Will's muscles. "Can I take this off?"

A voice answered for Will. "Nobody will be taking anything off." Will had never felt so relieved to see Nico di Angelo.


	7. I trust you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When all the other fanfics have better stats than yours. *Cries*  
> Nah jk it actually makes me so genuinely happy to read such good stuff.  
> Have you ever read On Tour by CarpeDm? If not, go read it. It's a solangelo band au and it's really long, well written, and just interesting in general. I hope the author updates soon because omg I live for that story. There are others I could fangirl about for ages. Like Hell's Kitchen by Theroyalsavage (I think.) Read that. And the one where Nico is a vigilante and Will's a doctor. (Random acts of kindness? Maybe?) Oh and the one where Nico is in Will's gym class and they build their friendship and then Will gets jealous because he thinks Nico is with Thalia but realizes otherwise? (I love that story so so so so so much) Go read those and give them kudos and stuff because all these fanfics are so incredible and those authors are goals.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Nico looked downright murderous and Will took the distraction to slip from Luke's grasp and run towards Nico. 

Luke smirked. "Your boyfriend didn't seem to mind so what's it to you?" 

Nico turned red. "He's not my boyfriend! And he didn't like it! He was trying to throw you off!" He yelled indignantly. 

Luke's face took on a scary shade of rage. He drew a sword that was black on one side and white on the other. "If he's not your boyfriend then you shouldn't care. But, I'll let this slide on one condition. Fight me. Winner takes all." 

Will's eyes widened. "Hey no! No fighting! Stop!" He tried to stop Nico from grabbing his sword, but Nico pushed his hand off. 

"Don't worry. I'll protect you from this egotistical maniac." Nico drew his jagged obsidian sword, and took on a fighting stance. Luke lunged at him and their blades met with a clang. Luke cut Nico just below his knee, and his leg poured blood when he put weight on it. Will watched through his fingers as a crowd grew around them, cheering on Nico and placing bets on the winner. 

The fight went on for a good amount of time until Nico feigned a move to the right and jabbed at Luke's chest, thankfully far from the heart. As Luke fell to the ground, Nico grabbed a rope from his backpack and tied Luke to a flagpole. 

"The Queen will be glad to have caught the kingdom's most wanted rapist, don't you think?" Nico gave a smug smile, and walked away from Luke. He picked up Luke's fallen blade, cleaned and sheathed it, and tossed it to Will. "I'll teach you to use that sometime." 

Will thanked Nico for saving him and the crowd parted in awe as they walked away. Finally, they arrived at a small clearing at the outskirts of the city, where Reyna was sitting. She exchanged a glance with Nico and then got up and left, muttering something about getting firewood. 

Will shifted uncomfortably. He knew he had to tell Nico his secret. He was scared, but he owed it to Nico. 

"I can help with that." He said, motioning to Nico's leg, as Nico tried to wrap it with a bandage. 

"Oh. Right. Your medical knowledge." Nico gestured for Will to help him. 

"No. There's more. I haven't been exactly honest with you. The reason I never left the tower is because I have this....ability. Mother always told me people will take advantage of it and hurt me so I never told you. But after everything you've done, how you protected me, I trust you. I know I've only known you for a day, but I would trust you with my life. I think I may even...." Will trailed off.

Nico's head swam. 'I trust you'. I think I may even what? And what is this power? His heart swelled. He had felt so jealous of Luke when he saw him kissing Will. He had needed to protect him. He he felt so jealous but now that Will trusted him he felt so good. 'I love him'. Nico decided he would think about this later. 

"So...what is this power?" Nico asked. "Ability. Same thing I guess." 

Will's heart pounded. This was a huge risk, but something told him it would be worth it. "May I just demonstrate it please?" He said shyly. 

When Nico nodded, Will placed a hand on his injured leg, and began to sing. 

"Flower gleam and glow,  
Let your power shine.  
Make the clock reverse,  
Bring back what once was mine,  
What once was mine." 

Nico didn't know which was more soothing: hearing Will sing or the magic that fixed his leg. 'His voice.' He decided. His body seemed to have a mind of it's own, one that overrode whatever Nico's brain told him. He found himself leaning in to close the gap between them, and he couldn't stop it. Will's beautiful cerulean eyes that held the clearest skies and cleannest seas fluttered to a close as they got closer, and his cheeks were a delicate pink. His lips landed on Will's soft ones, and for a few moments things were perfect. They molded together like they were made for each other (cliché, but true), and their connection electrified Nico in ways he didn't know were possible. Each second left him with the hungry desire for more. Everything was amazing until Will pushed him off, eyes wide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger! Love y'all! I bet you were not expecting that ;). Thanks to all of y'all who leave kudos/comment, and the one person that bookmarked this. It really makes my day! K, love ya bye :).


	8. Where is this going?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read On Tour by CarpeDM. It is probably my favorite fanfiction in the world and I need an update. CarpeDM is the goddess of fanfiction. Also, read Kitchen Nightmares by theroyalsavage, Random Acts of Kindness by Talysanakil, and Hold On To You by Justanotherwisegirl (Felicity Reese). I cannot stop reading and rereading them.

When Will stared at Nico in horror, he knew his eyes were as wide as saucers. Instantly, he regretted breaking the kiss, as it was incredible. All the storybooks over exaggerate first kisses in implausible ways, and yet Will knew it felt exactly like a fairytale, if not better. As if it was a dream, Will shakily lifted a hand, fingers skimming over his lips. 

"Will. I'm so sorry. I don't know why I just did that. You-you just got...Luke just...and I just..." Nico stared at the dying embers of a fire Reyna must have lit, and tried to convince himself the heat was why his eyes burned. 

"No..I think- I didn't really mind it. It was nice. I just-" Will felt blood rush to his cheeks, burning them crimson. "I've never kissed anyone before. Well, other than..." Will trailed off with a shudder. "I didn't really know what you meant by this, that's all." Will mumbled shyly. 

"I- I don't know either. I obviously want to be ...something with you, but I don't know whether it would be feasible." Nico winced, but he trained his eyes on Will's. "I make it sound like a business transaction, don't I?"

Will's mouth quivered a bit in an upright direction. "Just a little. I don't know what to do with this either, but in two days time arrives my birthday. We can both decide by then. In the meantime, may I kiss you again?" 

Nico let out a soft gasp and nodded. As his lips binded with Will's once again, he found himself realizing one thing:

Will Solace was the lost son of Apollo. He had a huge reward awaiting the ones who returned him. 

For a broke thief, giving Will the best life he could have and getting innumerable amounts of money sounded almost irresistable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't feel too bad about Nico's motives. He does have to support Reyna and he wants Will to have the great future he believes money and family can provide him. Plus, he has yet to make good upon them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so sorry for leaving this fic for so long. I actually had given up on this fic, but reading some of the comments inspired me to write more. This is probably very crappy so plz politely comment below any plot or grammar mistakes below.

That night Will couldn't sleep. He knew he probably should have at least tried, but he was still feeling electrified from all that happened earlier. Lost in his thoughts, Will stared at the campfire until - 

"Reyna, are you awake?" Nico whispered this in a way that made Will think was designed to ensure Will didn't hear. Will slightly shifted so that he could hear better. He wasn't normally an eavesdropper, but this was making him suspicious. 

The shadows on the ground moved as Reyna stirred. "What is it Nico?"

Nico's voice became, if possible, quieter. "Will has a huge bounty on his head. He's not a criminal, I'll tell you the details tomorrow, but we've got to turn him in. It'll be for the best." 

Will had never felt this angry or betrayed. A tear escaped the corner of his eye, making him glad he was turned away from Nico and Reyna. This was why Nico had kissed him. He was making Will fall for his trap - he was making Will fall in love, so that he could make some money off him. 

'How could I have fallen for this?' Will thought. He felt a pang of pure misery. 'It's not like I was attractive or anything. I was foolish to think he'd want me. Maybe I should have stayed with Luke. Maybe he was the best I'd get.' 

Suddenly Will was fearing his safety. This bounty had to be because of his gift. That's the only thing that made him valuable anyway. And besides, Nico seemed to coimcidentially figure out about this reward right after he'd healed him. Will didn't know how much Nico knew about his gift, however. Could Will play it right and threaten to kill himself if the they didn't let him go or did Nico know that you just needed the hair connected to the body for it to work, dead or alive? 

"I liked him. He helped me without question remember?" Reyna had been silent for so long, Will had almost not caught what she said, as he had not purposely been listening in at the time. 

"Please Reyna. For once in your life please just listen to me." Nico sounded so miserable that Will understood why Reyna didn't argue after that. 

"I'm going to sleep" Nico mumbled. "We'll turn him in tomorrow." After about 30 minutes, both Nico and Reyna's breaths evened, and Will was sure they were asleep.

In those 30 minutes Will had made his decision. He wasn't going to wait to be jumped and kidnapped tomorrow. He wasn't going to let himself be treated the way Luke had treated him earlier, or be treated worse. Will tiptoed away from the campfire that night, taking only the sword Nico had given him for protection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so sorry for making this chapter so hard on Will. Btw I know I said it basically follows the plot of Tangled in the summary, and I'm sorry that that's a total lie and it's very different. I'm not gonna change the summary tho cuz I am still using a ton of things from tangled and I want to give credit!

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you liked it and want me to update! The solangelo will come real soon I promise.


End file.
